Un oso muy peculiar
by Tarumis
Summary: Una nueva chica entrara en la vida de los piratas heat con un carácter poco común ¿sera una mas de los piratas de kid? o ¿perecera ante el capitan? el cual no le tiene mucha paciencia entre ¿discusiones,peleas surgirá el amor? pasen y lean denle una oportunidad kiddxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste desde que vi one piece siempre he querido hacer uno de mis oc y cuando vi a kid pues me enamore poder escribir de el *-***

**Taru: ya deja que lean el fic a nadie te interesan tus amores platónicos 77**

**Yo: eres mala conmigo T.T y yo que te quiero tanto bien sin más interrupciones les dejo este fic espero que les guste: D**

**Taru: una sola palabra te describe bipolaridad u. u**

**Mina: ya déjame en paz siempre eres así –en una esquina en forma de bolita- continuemos**

**Disclamer los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen son creación de Echiro oda algún día serán míos (muajajaja) bueno sin más que decir aparte de que la historia es totalmente mía y sacada de mi loca cabecita comencemos c: **

**Capitulo 1 "Encuentro inesperado"**

Me desperté por un movimiento suave de una garra al abrir mis ojos me tope con bobo mi amigo un oso mayor me levante perezosamente de donde estaba, bobo fue saliendo de la cueva tranquilamente de seguro se iría a cazar para llenar su estomago y me había avisado ya lleva casi un año viviendo de ese modo aunque no era incomodo, me vi en la necesidad de buscar una casa para dejar de dormir en la cueva de bobo ya que no tenía suficiente dinero, no me quedo de otra que refugiarme con los osos alguna temporada aunque me llevaba mejor con bobo creo que por que él pensaba que era como su hija y me cuidaba mucho por eso me quedaba allí sin ningún problema pero era demasiado raro, sabía que tenía que buscar una casa dormir en una cueva debes en cuando no era muy normal ,aunque fuera a una posada un tiempo ,saque de mi mochila mis ropas, me cambie con un polo de tiras con un short pequeño bombacho de color negro un poco más arriba de la rodilla con unas medias negras con blanco deforma de rombos que eran más arriba de la rodilla con unas botas muy lindas de tacones bajos y me dirigí a la aldea para buscar algo de comer ya que había logrado hace algunos meses conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en un restaurant muy bonito que había por allí lo único bueno era que solo era en las horas de almuerzo no era la mejor paga del mundo pero era algo que me ayudaba a poder comprar lo necesario para vivir además de que podía ahorrar de poco a poco para comprar una casa aunque sea pequeña y dejar la cueva de bobo, me dirigí al lugar donde trabajo ya que me descontaban un poco por trabaja ahí me senté en una mesa, como siempre fui atendida por mi amiga ella trabajaba hasta el almuerzo conmigo pero la diferencia era que ella trabajaba en la mañana y yo no simplemente porque la primera vez que lo intente tenía demasiado sueño para poder atender a los clientes

-lo de siempre o esta vez le vas a aumentar algo mas

-qué me recomienda alena-dije con una media sonrisa, era morena pero tenía un cabello color azabache que caía en ondas por sus hombros a pesar de estar recogido en una coleta y vestía el uniforme una blusa manga tres cuartos, un pequeño corbatín, una falda sobre la rodilla con un mantel en la cintura

-ya sabes lo que servimos

-quien sabe tal vez le agreguen algo algún día

-ya dime lo de siempre u otro

-lo de siempre pero esta vez agrégale panqueques con chocolate

-pensé que lee agregarías pescado

-vamos no lo como todos los días

-no claro que no solo lo pides dos veces al día-musito fastidiada

-ya yaya y ahora que te pico para estar de ese humor

-hay un nuevo entre los camareros y es como decirlo

-torpe-dije revisando el lugar con la mirada

-sí y tengo que encargarme de él –hablando con cansancio

-déjamelo a mí en el almuerzo tal vez pueda ayudarlo –musite con un poco de malicia

-encárgatelo pero no lo traumes

-vamos no es mi culpa producir ese efecto en la gente

-enserio-alzando una ceja- estás segura

-bien solo no le daré esperanzas de poder llevar el ritmo del restaurant –dije maliciosamente

-sádica en un momento te traigo tu orden y ten cuidado que un tipo te ha echado ojo desde que entraste aquí –dijo fingiendo apuntar en su libreta

-como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo algunas veces y si ya m había dado cuenta de aquel hombre –mirando detrás de ella debería tener unos treinta pero se me hacía que no quería compañía sino algo más.

-sabes que no puedes causar destrozos aquí, el jefe ha salido volverá al anochecer si tienes suerte y no te buscan por dinero no habrá ningún problema

-no es mi culpa que la marina haya puesto ese precioso sobre mi cabeza

-para que los atacas pero. . . por favor ten cuidado –agrego alena con un tono de preocupación

-como si pudieran conmigo –dije en una sonrisa totalmente orgullosa

-bien me retiro voy a atender a otros clientes –dijo con un tono de inseguridad

-tendré cuidado no te preocupes –musite para que solo ella escuchara y me dio una sonrisa de lado.

Suspire pesadamente era una ex pirata ,que solo por haber asesinado algunos marines de grado superiores tenía una muy buena recompensa que solía subir cuando algunos marines superiores venían a la isla lo peor d3 todo es que eran de los mas depreciables, cualquiera que osara molestarme a mi o a mi amiga lo pagaba con la muerte las personas no me echaban aun del pueblo solo porque estos marines también les asían daño a sus negocios o atemorizando a las personas no tenía ningún interés en defender a esta gente pero creo que sabían en el fondo eso y no me echaban por temor a que los matase además de que era considerada un peligro pero el detalle era que yo no era pirata ya me había retirado de ese oficio el hombre se paro una vez terminado su desayuno mientras alena me dejaba el mío en la mesa, se dirigió a donde estaba hasta que hablo

-señorita podría acompañarle en su desayuno

-claro pero a que debo su compañía –dije inocentemente

-solo me pareció conocerla de algún lado

-m mmm… creo que se equivoca esta es mi isla natal a menos que haya venido antes por aquí no creo conocerle de ningún lado –agregué pensativa

-si puede ser pero creo que ambos sabemos quién es usted así que podría hacerme el favor de evitar ese tipo se respuestas-dijo de manera amenazante

-no sé de qué habla si solo soy una ciudadana y usted ni siquiera pertenece aquí debido a que estoy casi segura de no haberle visto por ninguna parte o me equivoco-hable retadoramente

-si yo no me equivoco usted es ris migoto mejor conocida como garra de oso cree usted si fuera posible tener una pelea conmigo no se preocupe no le haré mucho daño pero si quiero su cabeza

-me parece que confunde las cosas solo deseo tomar mi desayuno con suma calma si me dejara debo terminarlo- hable con mucha amenaza en las ultimas palabras

Su siguiente acto me dejo en blanco tiro todo el desayuno al suelo con violencia al parecer le había cansado en ese momento me enoje al parecer este tipo no valoraba en nada su miserable vida y por supuesto que me encargaría de borrarla de la faz de la tierra por haberle hecho eso a mi desayuno en ese momento no me contuve, lo tire por la puerta para no ocasionar daños materiales en el lugar además de que la gente se había quedado helada ante sus reacciones para su suerte no hubo nadie que detuviera su caída

-eres fuerte como dicen

-y tu al parecer idiota aunque jamás había escuchado hablar de ti

-perdone las molestias por no presentarme soy Tomas maestro en el manejo de kabutowari

-no me interesa quien seas solo que me has arruinado el desayuno y nadie me hace eso sin pagar la consecuencias

-comencemos

Fue rápido e intento herirme con una de sus armas pero las evite rápidamente y haciendo uso de mí poder convertí mi mano en una garra de oso y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarme le clave las garras en el corazón

-sabes el cartel que está ahí es antiguo el precio por mi es mas la próxima infórmate mas

No dijo nada ya estaba muerto le saque la garrar y observe sus armas un poco parecidas a las mías la diferencia era que yo manejaba las sais aunque también terminaban en punta las mías eran más afiladas tire su arma contra el cartel q tenía mi recompensa antigua era la del local pero nadie la había renovado me fui sin siquiera reparar en el cadáver ya que sabia que estaba muerto le saque su billetera que al parecer estaba llena ,me ayudo a pagar lo que el consumió mas lo que tiro además de lo que compre observe como alena se lanzaba a abrasarme al verme intacta

-que paso y porque tienes la mano manchada de sangre

-era un tipo que vio mi recompensa de hace algunos años creo que podía vencerme y cobrar el dinero obviamente el resultado no fue el que él esperaba –sonreí maliciosa

-no sabes lo asustada que estuve

-como si fuera la primera vez

-bien lávate eso ya te deje un nuevo desayuno por cierto ¿donde está?

-gracias y enseguida lo hare su cuerpo está un poco más arriba de la plaza no tengo intenciones de moverlo alguien lo hará luego

-el cartel de tu recompensa donde esta

-lo deje junto con su arma

-sabes cualquiera puede verlo e intentar atacarte solo por su recompensa

-el cuerpo esta así costado dudo mucho que alguien haga algo tan tonto

-bien ve a limpiarte que vas a manchar el piso y sabes que es muy difícil que la sangre salga del suelo

-si enseguida –dije yéndome

Bueno al menos había conseguido dinero para pagar todo y comprarme algo mas en el momento de salir del baño vi como entraba un grupo de piratas el que iba primero y he de suponer que era el capitán por quienes lo seguían tenía el pelo rojo parado, con unas gafas de ingeniero su piel era pálida, sus labios oscuros llevaba puesto un abrigo largo con picos, tenía una daga y una pistola amarados al pecho con un pantalón de manchas y unos botines ;el segundo que estaba a su derecha tenía el pelo rubio muy largo aunque llevaba una máscara azul con una línea blanca en el centro, vestía una camisa de lunares blanco con negro con unos vaqueros azules, el otro tenía un aspecto de zombi y el tercero parecía un escarabajo a cualquiera podría inspirarles miedo por su aspecto ya que era algo gótico a cualquiera menos a mi

-cool-musite en un susurre y regrese al baño

Continuara….

**Yo: bien llegamos al final del primer capítulo algo corto lose pero luego me dicen si los quieren más cortos c: por fis dejen rewis los esperare con ansias *-***

**Taru: tú estás loca dudo que alguien comente sería algo muy grande que lo lean y no quieran matarte**

**Yo: siempre será así siempre pisotearas mi autoestima: C **

**Taru: no, yo soy tú asique técnicamente no puedo hacer eso aunque sería divertido non**

**Yo: tú si das miedo **

**Taru: bien por favor comente sino quien va a tener que aguantarla seré yo y cuando se pone depresiva es más insoportable que feliz así que comenten nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Yo: quería decir eso yo bueno que se le va hacer nos vemos y dejen rewis c: en el proximo capitulo aparecera kid nwn**


	2. Destrozo y desesperación

**Mina: jola a todos!**

**Taru: tú y tu manía de ponerle sonido a la h 77**

**Mina: eso no importa lo importante aquí es que tuvimos un reviw *-***

**Taru: yaya di de una vez el disclamer**

**Mina: ok ok **

**Disclamer one piece no nos pertenece sino al fantástico Echiro Oda algún día será mía muajajajajajaja**

**Taru: ya salió la loca de nuevo **

**Mina: ya no te he hecho nada bien continuemos esta vez tendremos la perspectiva de kid y de Ris combinados además que se vera un poco de la vida de Ris c: a leer**

**Capitulo 2 "Destrozo y desesperación"**

El aviso de killer me saco de mis pensamientos habíamos llegamos a un pueblo casi al amanecer desembarcamos en puerto a pesar de algunas advertencia de no llamar mucho la atención de parte de Killer, decidimos tomar un desayuno en uno de los restaurantes había mucha calma y tranquilidad en aquel pueblo una que podía destruirse con facilidad sonreí maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento

-kid no hagas destrozos aun en este pueblo primero hay que recargar las municiones y el log pose

-bien les dejare un tiempo si cualquiera hace algo que me moleste los mato –dije sonriendo cruelmente

-bien vamos a desayunar de una vez

-es una buena idea vamos- dije dirigiendo a el bar restaurant

Al entrar el ambiente se tenso pude ver que las personas del lugar tenían ese terror en los ojos me encanto esa atmosfera, nos sentamos a esperar que no atendieran al parecer nadie quería toparse con nosotros ya que habían pasado por lo menos cinco minutos los suficientes para que yo pueda esperar, antes de que pudiera decir algo para tener una escusa y destrozar el local una chica vino hacia nosotros

-buenos días mi nombre es Ris seré quien les atienda en esta ocasión-dijo con una sonrisa y sin ningún rastro de temor o siquiera miedo entregándonos el menú a cada uno

-cual es la especialidad del lugar –dijo killer para calmar la tensión que se había provocado ante su llegada

-les recomendaría el menú especial contiene cinco vasos de té, café o cerveza cuatro emparedados de carne o alguna que otra comida que dese ese es el mejor les dejare elegir su orden volveré en unos minutos-musito retirándose al ver que ninguno se decidía

Aquella chica era muy extraña a pesar del temor que causábamos en la gente la muchacha no se inmuto tenía unos cabellos de color azul marino que estaban en una coleta dejando algunos mechones tenia la piel pálida, unos ojos de color crema claro llevaba una blusa blanca con una corbata negra una falda con un delantal, unas medias negras y blancas en forma de diamantes, con unos botines negros

-cuidado con tirarse a la camarera

-no está mal pero no hay tiempo para desperdiciar –hablo killer como siempre serio

-yo quería destrozar el lugar pero ella tuvo que atendernos –musite con molestia

-bien pidamos de una vez tenemos que ver cuánto demora cargar el log pose-musito heat

-es extraña en su mirada no hubo miedo o nerviosismo –comento tranquilamente wire

-ya ya hay viene

-decidieron su orden

-si queremos el especial que sea cerveza, emparedados de carne y los cuatro platos también de carne–dijo killer mientras que la observaba con frialdad

-enseguida traigo su orden con permiso –dijo retirándose y dándonos esa radiante sonrisa

Observe que tenía mucho clientes, sus compañeros no tenían tanta clientela como ella pero el detalle era que la mesa era compuesta por su mayoría de hombres era de esperarse con esa cara quien no le gustaría que le atienda, una hojeada al lugar me permitió ver que no tenían muchas meseras seguramente era por esa razón de que aquella mujer llamara la atención al cabo de diez minutos pareció con tres bandejas una donde estaba la cerveza otra los emparedados y otra con los platos de comida sí que tenía un buen equilibrio cogió la de la cerveza, puso cada una en frente de nosotros, hizo lo mismo con los panqueques y al final con los emparedados

-espero que sea de su agrado la comida si necesitan algo llámenme –dijo sonriendo retirando

-por qué no la llamas kid

-dejen comer en paz

-vamos solo bromeábamos –menciono con burla killer

-está o no esta buena ah- dije para acabar el tema que me estaba irritando

-si esta buena –concluyo killer

-hablan de la camarera o de la comida –pregunto heat

-de ambos –contesto killer

-en ese caso ambos están muy bueno –agrego heat

-iré a buscar una librería veré cuanto tiempo se demora cargar el log pose –menciono killer

-bien yo iré a dar una vuelta en el pueblo se ve una zona interesante

-bien solo no llames mucho la atención aun demos saber cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí –menciono killer

-luego veremos eso –hable empezando a comer de una vez

Terminamos de comer hablando de cosas triviales, cuando busque a la mujer para pedir la cuenta la vi en una silla conversando con una chica que se supone debía ser su compañera o amiga le dijo algo y se paro al notar mi mirada, se dirigió a nuestra mesa

-terminaron su desayuno –hablo mostrando su sonrisa

-si podrías traer la cuenta –dije al parecer se sorprendí ya que al único que había escuchado hablar era a killer

-si con gusto –dijo para irse y pedir algo luego regreso, dejo el papelito en la mesa

-espero que la comida allá sido de su agrado nos vemos-dijo sonriendo para luego retirarse

-kid nos retiramos de una vez –hablo killer

-su sonrisa es falsa

-tiene que atender con buena cara que esperabas

-si que desagradable –dije dejando el dinero –nos vamos

-si tenemos que ver que no falte nada

-regresaremos para el almuerzo? –dudo heat

-puede que si la comida es buena –agregue

-si tiene razón

Salimos del lugar para irnos al barco ya que nos esperaba una larga jornada en eso repare en el cuerpo del hombre que habíamos visto llegar no se había movido ni un centímetro por la curiosidad me dirigí a donde estaba bajo las miradas de mis compañeros vi que aquel hombre no estaba vivo estaba muerto y era Tomas un caza recompensas que tenia bien el negocio ,había logrado atrapar a varios piratas no débiles pero no muy fuerte alguien le había matado atravesándole el corazón pude ver un letrero con he de suponer una de sus armas que clavaba al piso una recompensa de 100.00.000 berries no comparada con la mía pero podría tener una diversión asegurada lo que más sorprendió era la persona que estaba en el cartel era una chica

-la mesera que nos atendió era pirata-dijo killer sorprendido

En eso recordé, definitivamente era ella no me importaba que fuera mujer la buscaría, veria si merecía esa recompensa puesto que su apariencia no demostraba que fuera fuerte

-será una salida genial

-recuerda que podemos demorarnos para que cargue el log pose

-revisare si todo está en orden para cuando termines nos vallamos-dijo wire

-a cuantos piensas matar

-a los que sean necesarios para traer a ella aquí –sonreí ante la idea

Salí del restauran para descansar alena me debía una muy grande solo porque ella no quería atender a esos piratas que sin ninguna duda atemorizaban a cualquiera menos a mí a pesar de que la sonrisa que les daba era falsa no podía evitar sentir una gran molestia ya que debía estar tomando mi desayuno en vez de servir en el restaurant ,no era mi turno pero me había salvado de trabajar en el almuerzo ya se encargarían alena y los demás fui donde bobo quien al parecer estaba durmiendo después de haber casado entre sí hacer ruido , saque mi bolso con cuidado me dirigí al prado para cortar y ver las plantas medicinales aun recuerdo claramente como la encontré los recuerdos no se irían con facilidad pero a pesar de eso ya me había acostumbrado a mi estilo de vida.

_**Flash Back**_

Me encontraba tirada en algún lugar no podía moverme apenas estaba consiente estaba muy lastimada y dolida al parecer escapar de ellos no fue tan sencillo si sobre todo tenía un collar explosivo mi muerte estaba cerca lo sabia mis heridas eran graves, no tenía a nadie que me pueda ayudar ni siquiera utilizando mi transformación me ayuda daba ,en ello escuche algo que se acercaba no podía abrir los ojos estaba demasiado fatigada además de que el dolor no era algo agradable de pronto algo me movió delicadamente ,no pude evitar una mueca de dolor en ello escuche a un oso una habilidad de la fruta que había comido aparte de poder convertirme en oso a mi gusto era que podía hablar con ellos, algo quien estaba en el prado no era nada menos que un oso que se había alejado al cabo de un rato volvió y me empezó a echar una especie de crema o eso era lo que sentía

-que es esto –dije sin abrir los ojo

-un ungüento con plantas medicinales de las praderas –dijo el oso obviamente para muchos era un gruñido pero para mí que le entendía eran palabras

-por que me ayudas en vez de dejarme morir? –pregunte con un poco de temor

-porque un humano me ayudo a mí y decidí ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite –dijo echando aquella sustancia en las heridas de mis brazos

-sabes que pueden engañarte y hacerte daño

-tu sabes que nosotros podemos percibir la maldad en la gente así como la bondad por mucho que intenten ocultarlo y tú no eres la excepción además ni siquiera puedes mover un centímetro o te dolerá, será mejor que no lo intentes –agrego cuando intente levantarme- la planta te ayudara a cerrar esas heridas mas rápido no te preocupes -dijo terminando

-gracias –dije cayendo profundamente dormida por la fatiga

Cuando pude abrir mis ojos el cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto pero aun tenía una nueva capa de aquella crema busque al oso pero no le vi no tenía idea de cómo era solo sabia su voz en ello una sombra se movió en la entrada

-ya despertaste al parecer dormiste por tres semanas seguidas y te hico bien la planta

-si gracias por ayudarme pero aun no sabía que esas plantas existiesen

-las hay solo sirven para que las heridas cierren más rápido pero no cura al completo la herida el resto depende de la persona

-si eso explica aun el dolor ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Bobo vivo aquí en esta cueva ¿cuál es tu nombre? y porque una humana así de fuerte estaba en tan mal estado

-me llamo Ris, lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que huía ya que habían cancelado mis poderes

-bien Ris será que mejor descanses, allí hay algo de pescado aunque creo que te gustara comerlo cocinando pero no sé hacer eso lo siento

-ya has hecho mucho por mi yo debo disculparme le -dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa el sonrió y se tubo a descansar

Luego de eso gane más confianza con bobo le conté una parte de mi vida no mostro desprecio hacia mí a pesar de estar preparada a que me ataque he irme de ahí poco después conocí el pueblo y a Alena quien me ayudado en todo lo que podía no fue una mala vida en tierra

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Empecé a cortar una buena cantidad de hojas ya que se estaban expandiendo mucho las puse en un frasco con ayuda de mis garrar las convertí en un ungüento pude llenar varios frascos con aquellas plantas no sin antes arreglarlas como era debido me apare y cogí mis cosas para retirarme deje mis cosas en la cueva ,me lleve dos frasco para dárselos a Alena por si alguna emergencia llegara a pasar además de ir a comprar otros frascos vacios ya que no me quedaban muchos ,dispuse mi camino hacia el pueblo cuando llegue a la parte que daba a la tienda donde siempre iba ,me quede en blanco esa parte estaba destruida y había muchas personas heridas de gravedad me aterrorice en pensar sobre alena ,vi como aquel hombre que atendí en el desayuno iba a matar a un pequeño con un osito de peluche que había caído ,mi cuerpo se movió solo me interpuse entre la espada de aquel hombre usando mis propias armas haciendo chispas por el impacto al parecer ninguno de los dos se esperaba mi aparición ,el niño temblaba detrás mío como pude intente patear a aquel tipo pero logro esquivar mi golpe aprovechando ello utilizando mi velocidad cogí al niño para ponerlo en mi espalda para salir disparada hacia el bosque el tipo nos siguió una buena parte del tramo

-ashi te kuma –mencione

Mis manos y pies tomaron la forma de unas de las garras de un oso lo que me dio más velocidad di varias vueltas cuando me detuve me di cuenta que ya no nos estaba siguiendo calme al niño como pude para que lograra contarme lo que vio

-eee..llos busss..can aaa la chi…ca del ca…rtel –musito entre sollozos me congele Alena tenía razón

-quédate aquí tranquilo nadie te hará daño –musite dulcemente para dejarlo con Bobo me encamine de vuelta al pueblo aumentando mi velocidad sin el peso extra tenía que pensar rápido esos tipos sin duda eran muy peligrosos

**Continuara…**

**Mina: eres pero que le allá gustado en el siguiente capítulo abra pelea *-***

**Taru: espero que nos siga leyendo ****Mariaguer nos alegra mucho saber que le pareció interesante**

**Mina: esperamos que te allá gustado este capítulo perdona la demora tuve algunas semanas ajetreadas al fin hice espacio y logre subir el fic c:**

**Taru: para todas que lean el fic porfa dejen un reviw anima mucha a continuar c: Mina: un ****especial agradecimiento a Mariaguer por tu reviw me animaste el día *-* incluyendo a ****Benii**** que nos agrego a ****Followers me animaron mucho espero que allá sido de su agrado**

**Taru: esta mujer se puso como loca me costó calmarla pero bueno prefiero soportarla feliz que deprimida**

**Mina: ya deja de decirme loca nos vemos hasta otra espero sus reviws c;**


End file.
